The Devil and her Puppet
by smf2012
Summary: When Cruella returns to Storybrooke after four months since the heroes banished her, the town becomes uneasy once more. #WoodenDeVil
1. Awkward Situation

It had been exactly four months since the heroes drove Cruella De Vil out of town, after she had kidnapped Henry. The Charmings and Regina drove the woman out without her chance of getting her happy ending. All was quite content since the devil was banished. Maleficent made peace with the citizens. Belle and Rumplestiltskin had worked out their differences, but still filed for divorce. August had chosen to stay as his older self, instead or becoming a boy once more. Life in Storybrooke was finally peaceful. One morning, Emma and Killian had made their way into the inn, where August had been staying for the past few months. Struggling to hold two cups of coffee, Emma handed one to Killian before knocking on August's door, " August, wake up. Everyone is waiting for us at the mayor's office, and we aren't letting you sleep through another town meeting." Emma arched a brow in confusion when she heard not only August in the room, but a woman. Killian grinned a cheesy grin, "Looks like August found a lass last night at the bar." Emma turned, with an arched brow, "Were you with him last night?" Killian smiled, "Aye, he was getting wasted at the rabbit hole. Let's give the lad a little privacy." Emma shook her head, "He isn't missing another one. I won't let him," said Emma before she turned to knock on the door again, "August, open up…" Emma backed away when she heard footsteps coming towards the door. "Em…hey. What a…erm…lovely surprise?" said August as he cracked the door open. Emma raised an eyebrow, "Umm, yeah, you need to get dressed. We are running late for the meeting." August slipped outside the room, shutting the door behind him, "About that, you see I have come down with a fever and…" before he could finish, Emma interrupted, "Oh no, you aren't missing another one! What the hell is going on? You are acting very shady." August nervously ran a hand through his hair, "Nothing! I just..have a..I have a hangover?" Emma shook her head, "You lie like a dog." Before both then men could stop her, Emma kicked the door open. Emma gasped at the woman who was standing at the door. It was Cruella herself. She looked different due to her blonde shade of hair now. She was wearing nothing but a silk kimono and a laced lingerie set. Cruella's eyes grew big at the sight of the sheriff and her pirate in the hall. "Oh…well, this is…awkward." Emma, blinked, reaching out to close the door. "August…really….Cruella?! You slept with Cruella?!" Killian grinned, patting August on his shoulder, "Good form, mate." August chuckled, "Correction…I have been sleeping with her…" Emma whacked him upside the head, "Do you not recall her keeping you hostage?! Are you insane?!" Killian placed a hand on her shoulder, "Swan, take it easy…" August arched a brow, " Things are different now, Em. She's changed." Emma scoffed, "Yes, a woman like Cruella De Vil doesn't change that quickly!" August shook his head, "I think you need to go, Em." With that said, August stepped back inside, shutting the door behind him.

Once August had stepped back into the room, he saw the blonde sitting at the edge of the bed "I told you this would be a disaster.." Cruella choked out. "Hey…hey…shh, don't say that…" He said, sitting beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist to comfort her. "Emma, is just protective, which I don't know why, I am a grown man. I make my own choices. And if that means being with you, then so be it." Cruella sighed, "They are all just going to run me out of town again, especially after I finally get /my/ happy ending." August sighed, stroking her blonde tresses. "We are going to be fine. I care a lot about you, and I want to be with you. That's all that matters. To hell what they think." Cruella smiled, bright blue eyes gazing up at his, "You're right. Foolish of me to get so emotional over something so silly." August smiled, "That's my girl." He placed a soft kiss to her cheek, before rising up from the bed." I am going to grab a shower, you need your rest. You had a long drive in last night from Great Neck.."

After the meeting was adjourned, Killian, Emma and the Charmings all stayed behind with Regina and her sister. "We have an issue," Emma said in an irritable tone. "Swan, let it go.." Killian groaned. Zelena gave a confused look to Killian, and back to Emma, "What's going on?" Snow, Regina and David all gave Emma the same confused look. "Cruella is back." Regina's eyes widened, "Wait, what? Fur ball is back?" Emma nodded, "Yep, seen her with my own eyes today. Didn't recognize her at first, she's a blonde now." Zelena smirked, "She's always been a blonde, princess." Regina gave a confused look to her sister, "How the hell do you know 'Pound Puppy'?" Zelena shrugged, "I met her when she was a student of Rumples." Snow shook her head, "Anyways..Emma, where did you see her?" Killian laughed "She was cooped up with the wooden boy all night." Snow's eyes widened, "Are you saying…August slept with her?!" Killian nodded, "Proud of the lad, finally got himself a good one in bed." Emma elbowed the pirate in his abdomen, "Shut up! This isn't good. What if she is just using him to get to us again?!" David shook his head, "This doesn't sound like something August would normally do." "Why don't you speak to Marco about it? Maybe he knows something?" said Zelena. "Killian and Emma both glanced at each other before turning back to the witch, " Sounds like a plan." Zelena grinned," In the mean time, I still have boxes to unpack at home. Tata!" Zelena and Regina both walked away from the two couples. "I just don't see August falling for the devil herself. He doesn't realize how cruel she is. She killed puppies for crying out loud!" Snow said. " Hook and I will go speak to Marco, you two head back to the apartment, I am sure Rumple is stressing out with the baby.." The two women nodded before the four of them departed ways for their tasks.

Hope you guys enjoyed! More chapters to come!


	2. Interrogating the De Vil

That same evening, Cruella and August made their first appearance out that evening. All eyes were on the couple in the diner. Granny shot them a glare or two from behind the counter. As she leaned in slightly, Cruella whispered to August, "Told you she wasn't fond of me." August smiled, "Granny is always like that" Cruella smiled, taking a sip of her gin. "You look absolutely ravishing tonight..Ella." A faint blush appeared upon her face, but before she could give a reply, her body was shoved further into the booth. Emma had slid into the same seat as her, as Snow White did with August. "Fancy running into you two here! Figured you two would still be untangling each other from your sheets," said Emma. "Emma!" said both Snow and August. Cruella rolled her eyes, biting her lip so that she wouldn't say anything too cruel. "What? I was just stating the obvious. I basically interrupted you two this morning." Giving a snort, Cruella mumbled softly, "Indeed you did…" Emma arched a brow, "What was that?" Cruella's eyes glanced at the blonde's, "Oh, nothing.." Snow grinned, "So nice to have you back Cruella. You look incredible, with your new look!" Emma put on a sarcastic grin, "Yes, how was rehab?" Cruella's eyes widened at her, "Pardon me?" August glared towards Emma, "Emma, stop. " Ignoring August, Emma turned back to Cruella, "You know for your drinking habits? Obviously not so good considering you are still drinking." Snow kicked her daughter's leg from underneath the table. Emma yelped slightly. "Cruella, you look great. Ignore my daughter's ignorant comments." Cruella smirked, " It's quite alright. It's not like I haven't been interrogated before." August let out a chuckle at her response. "So tell me, why exactly did you return? I thought everything you loved was back in New York," Snow asked. Cruella glanced down at the silverware before back up to Snow, "Not exactly. I just returned to finalize my divorce from my ex." Snow gasped, "Oh, I am so sorry." Cruella shook her head before taking another sip of her gin, "No need. I wouldn't want to be involved in an abusive marriage anymore." Snow gasped, "Cruella!" Emma snorted, "So domestic violence was the reason you were locked up, hmm?" "Emma!" cried Snow. Cruella bit her lip, before shooting a glare towards Emma, "I'd seal my lips if I were you, princess." "You know what, Cruella and I do not need to be treated like this." Snow and Emma quickly moved out of the way so the two could slide out of the booth as well. Wrapping and arm around Cruella's waist August turned to Emma, "To think that my closest friend would actually be happy that I am actually happy.." August shook his head as he and Cruella turned to exit the diner. It was dead silent. All eyes on Emma. "Let's get back to the apartment, Em."

Back at the apartment, Zelena and Regina had joined David and the little prince until Emma and Snow returned. "Aren't you just the cutest thing in the world?" Zelena cooed to Prince Neal as she cradled him. "Mhmm, that's why you tried to take him from us, right?" asked David in a sarcastic tone. Regina snorted at David's comment. "You hush! I am a changed woman now!" David laughed, "Only teasing, green bean." Zelena shot a glare towards David. "We're back.." said Snow, as she and Emma entered the apartment. "How'd it go? Did you talk to August?" Regina asked. Snow gave a look towards Emma, "You want to tell them about it?" Zelena groaned, "What the hell did you do?" "Language!" barked Snow. Emma groaned, flopping in between Zelena and Regina, "I managed to piss the devil off." David dropped the glass he had been washing, letting it shatter onto the ground, "Emma…" Emma's eyes widened, "What? I just don't think they're a good match!" "Emma, it doesn't matter what other's think. Just be glad he's actually happy," said Snow. "How do you think some think of you and Hook?" asked Regina. "How do you think some look at Regina and Robin?" asked Zelena. Her eyes widened when she saw the glare her sister shot at her, "I'll just shut up now.." "Good idea." Regina said. "Look, all I am saying is, I think Cruella may be using him to get back at us. What if she hurts him?" "Cruella has had her heartbroken enough, I don't think she'd do that to herself." Zelena stated. "How the hell would you know?" asked Regina. "LANGUAGE!" Snow barked. "Shove an apple in your pipe." Regina hissed. "I knew her briefly. Before she was a student of Rumple's, she was married to a Duke. He died in the ogre's war." Snow sighed, "No wonder she was so cold hearted." "But she obviously found love again? She was married in the world, she said it herself." Snow shook her head in disbelief, "You obviously didn't hear a single word she said tonight. She was in an abusive marriage!" At that moment, Killian stepped into the apartment with Henry tagging along beside him. "What is this, a family reunion? Wouldn't we need the crocodile here too?" Emma smirked. "So, what did Marco say?" David asked. Killian sighed, "He's not too happy about it. He doesn't trust Cruella, not one bit. I won't go into detail on what he said about her." Regina raised a brow, "And why not?" "Because mother hen might snap at me for using foul language." David's eyes widened, "Marco? Using foul language? That's new." Killian smirked, "He wasn't the only one." Zelena glanced up at him, "Who else did you speak to?" Killian plopped down into a recliner, closing his eyes as he rested his head back, "Her mother..." Henry's eyes grew big, "Her mother is here too?!" "Aye, and now we know why Marco calls Cruella the spawn of the devil." "That bad, huh?" Emma asked. "She's the devil herself. Makes Cruella look so weak." "Cruella is weak, she doesn't even have magic to defend herself with. All she can do is talk to animals," said Zelena. "With that little of a power, Cruella could do anything great with it..." said David. " Perhaps we need Gold to open up to us about her. He knows her better than all of us." "Call him in the morning. I have to put Neal to bed soon." Said Snow as she scooped him up from Zelena's arms. "I need to head back to the house as well. My monkeys will tear it up if I'm gone too long, Zelena. With a wave of her hand, dark green smoke appeared around her, causing her to disappear. Regina began to cough heavily, "I hate it when she does that beside me." Regina rose to her feet, straightening out her dress, "Henry, you staying with me tonight?" Henry nodded, "I put my duffle bag into your car already." Regina smiled, "I best be on my way, I have…my mayoral duties in the morning." Before leaving, Henry placed a kiss onto the top of Emma's head, before walking out with Regina. "Well, I am heading to bed, are you coming?" Emma tossed a decorative pillow at Killian, who had apparently dozed off. Once the pillow hit him, he jolted up "I am awake!" Emma laughed, "Come on you, let's get some sleep. Sheriff and her deputy have to wide awake in the morning.

Authors Note: I hope you all are enjoying this fanfic! Please leave me reviews and messages if you have any questions or even suggestions!


	3. Cracked Ribs

The next afternoon, Rumpelstiltskin was joined by Maleficent at Henry's lacrosse match. "What the hell is this called?" Maleficent asked, watching the boys run around the field. "Lacrosse, dearie. Henry made the team this season. I haven't missed a match once." Maleficent smirked, "Well look who gets the grandfather of the year award." At that moment, the two heard the sound of heels clattering up the bleachers. "You'd think that you would bother to tell me that we'd be on bleachers! I nearly broke my neck coming up here!" said Cruella as she sat beside Maleficent. "Well, thank you for joining us, dearie." Cruella rolled her eyes, glaring at the children from her oversized sunglasses. "Why did you ask me to come?" "It just so happens dearie, that I went to a family meeting today, the topic was you and your puppet. I am afraid Emma isn't too pleased with your relationship with him." Cruella snorted, "That was quite obvious when she walked in on me and August yesterday morning." Maleficent choked out a laugh, "Bet that was what they wanted to see first thing in the morning." Cruella groaned, "You aren't any help, Mal. The little bitch also interrupted our evening last night." Rumple nodded, "She told me." "She claimed that I went to rehab and I was the abusive one in my previous marriage. Ridiculous." Maleficent smirked, " At least you'll know if August is lying to you, unlike Robert." Cruella smirked, imagining the sight of his nose growing. "What the hell is this sport anyways?" Maleficent shrugged, "He calls it lacrosse?" "Will you two shut up already? Trying to focus on Henry." Cruella shot him a glare. "Have you heard anything from your girls?" Cruella nodded, "Only from little Genevieve. Aria on the other hand, she won't speak to me. I suppose that's normal for a teenage step-daughter." Mal sighed, "I wouldn't know." Cruella nodded patting her shoulder. At that moment, the three of them heard the whistle blow loudly. Henry laying on the ground. It looked like he was sobbing. Rumplestiltskin quickly jumped up, making his way own the bleachers and onto the field to his grandson. "What happened?" Mal asked. Cruella shook her head "I don't know..." she said in a worried tone. As both teams and coaches stood around the boy, Cruella and Mal began to panic. "Call an ambulance! Call his mother!" they heard the coach call out. "Oh no…" Cruella whispered.

Two hours passed, Cruella sat in the waiting room of the emergency room with Rumple and Mal. They all jumped from their seats when they saw Regina coming down the hall. "Well?!" Rumple asked worriedly. "Cracked rib. He was hit by another boy's…pole thing. He won't be able to play for the rest of the season." About that time, Emma and Killian busted through the double doors. "Where is he?!" Emma cried. "Room 308. He's awake. "Before running down the hall with Killian, Emma arched a brow. "What the hell is she doing here?" she asked, pointing to Cruella. Cruella's eyes widened. "Pardon me, but I was actually at your son's match, unlike you, blondie." Emma growled, stepping towards her quickly, but Killian grabbed her, practically dragging her down the hall with him. "My apologies, Miss Swan is just…moody." Cruella snorted, "No need to apologize. It was a mistake coming back here. To think I could be happy and live in peace." Cruella scoffed before strutting out of the waiting room. "Swan better watch it. Cruella is only trying to change, and she isn't helping it by interrogating her constantly." Regina sighed, "She's acting strange. It's like she's jealous of her being with August." Maleficent shrugged, "I'll go check on her." Exiting through the double door. "Cru! Cruella! Dammit woman, I can't run in heels!" Maleficent pranced through the halls, trying to keep up with the blonde. Cruella, infuriated, finally made it outside the hospital. She reached into her bag grabbing a pack of cigarettes. After lighting one, then took a drag, blowing out a perfect ring of smoke. "Cruella De Vil!" Maleficent yelled, stumbling out of the hospital. "For a woman who wear six inch heels, you walk fast!" Cruella arched a brow, "I have had my practice, dahling." She blew another ring of smoke into Maleficent's face. "I won't go back in there. I refuse to be treated like this anymore by her. August and I are happy. Why can't people just accept it?" Maleficent sighed, "I know how happy you are. It makes me happy seeing my close friend finally happy. You deserve it." Cruella sighed, taking her last drag before flicking it out. "August told me he loved me last night." Maleficent's eyes widened, "Really?! What did you say back?!" Cruella smiled, "I told him the same, do you think it's too early?" Maleficent smiled, "No, I just know when you meet the right one. August is definitely /the/ one for you."

After saying her goodbyes to Maleficent for the evening, Cruella made her way into her panther, driving through town until she reached the inn. Stepping inside the room, she set her Chanel bag down, hanging her fur coat up. When she turned she was greeted by August, her lifted her up in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. Pressing the blonde against the door, his lips were instantly planted on hers, intoxicating her with a passionate kiss. Cruella broke the kiss, lightly brushing her lips against his, "Di you miss me?" August nodded, "Indeed I did. I was about to send out a search party for you." Cruella giggled softly, "I don't think that would be necessary, dahling." August growled softly, tightening his grip on her hips. He placed his lips back onto hers. Later that night, Cruella and August were lying in the bed. White sheets covering their naked bodies. Cruella's head was resting on August's chest. Blonde tresses splayed across his abdomen. "Are you awake, Ella?" August whispered. "Somewhat…" Cruella groaned, her eyes still sealed shut. August smiled, "It can wait, till morning, get some sleep..." Cruella nodded, without saying a word. Before he knew it, his eyes were growing heavier and heavier by the minute. Eventually, he also drifted off to sleep


	4. Confronting Marco

After visiting Henry in the hospital, August decided it was time to pay a visit to his father. It was late in the evening, but August knew his father would see him at any time. After waiting a few moments at the door, his father appeared. "My boy.." Marco said as he pulled his only son into a hug. "I've missed you papa." August said chuckling. "Come in, come in! It's freezing out!" As the night went on the two men talked about numerous topics. August noticed his father had a slight look of worry on his face. "Papa, what is bothering you so much?" Marco took a deep breath before his eyes set back onto his son's, "My boy, there are rumors around, that you have been seen with that devil woman. I beg you, please tell me this isn't true." August sighed, running his hands through his hair, "Papa, she's honestly a lovely woman, if you just give her a chance." "Give her a chance?! That woman is the evil herself! A canine murderer! She disgusts me!" "Papa! She is none of those things! If you just get to know her…" Marco's eyes had widened, "Get to know her?! No! She is vile and cruel! I don't want to see you and her together. It's not a good match!" August rose from his seat, "First Emma, now you? This is ridiculous. I am a grown man for goodness sake. Cruella and I are in love. This conversation is over." With that, August placed his helmet on as he walked out the door, hopping onto his bike. "Son, wait!" But it was too late, August had already made his way down the streets. He could hear the revving sound from his door. Marco sighed, stepping back inside, shutting the door behind him.

When August returned to the room, he smiled, gazing at the beautiful blonde lying in his bed. Her hair still curled perfectly. She was dressed in only a silk, black kimono that revealed her grey laced lingerie set. August leaned down, placing a kiss to the tip of her nose. With that, her icy blue eyes fluttered open. "I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep." August said smiling. "No, no. I am alright…" she said hoarsely as she sat up slightly. After removing his boots and leather jacket, August made his way to the dresser, pulling out a pair of linen pajama bottoms. Once he had crawled into bed with her, Cruella rested her head onto his chest. "I spoke with my father…" August said, stroking the luscious blonde curls. "Oh? And what did he say?" Cruella asked sleepily. August sighed, not daring to say what cruel things his father had said about her. Cruella sighed, "That bad huh? I told you he would say nasty things. Just like Swan." "Emma is only jealous because she and I had some connection, but it never worked out." Cruella arched a brow, her chin rested on his chest so that so could look up at him "You two..were an item?" August's eyes grew wide, "No, no! I had a little bit of feelings for her. But it wasn't that big of a deal." Cruella smirked, "That's what my ex-husband said, before I walked in on him shagging the secretary in his office." August rolled his eyes, "Typical for a politician." "Lawyer, dahling." Cruella grinned, placing a kiss onto his chest, before resting her head on it. "Same thing to me…" August said chuckling. His fingers entangled through the luscious blonde curls. "Still cannot believe it was a wig, after all this time." Cruella laughed softly, "I am good at keeping secrets." "You aren't keeping any from me, are you?" Cruella shook her head, "You know about the children, my story, my marital issues. There isn't anything else." August nodded, his eyes growing heavy. "Dahling?" Cruella lifted her head up to check on him. A slight sound of snoring made a smile appear on her face, "I suppose I bore you to sleep, eh?" Cruella smiled, resting her head back onto his chest, before drifting off to sleep as well.


	5. Secrets

_"__Put your hands down, Savior. We both know you're bluffing." "That's my son." "And you're a hero..and heroes don't kill." With that, Cruella was forcefully pushed off the cliff, falling down, further and further until her fragile body landed onto the hard, rocky surface. _

Cruella quickly sat up in bed screaming, causing August to jolt up. "Hey, hey Cruella, calm down.." he said as he quickly pulled her in close, stroking her blonde locks. Tears ran down her cheeks, her body was trembling. "Ella, hey..it was only a bad dream. It's okay." Cruella shook her head, "No..it wasn't. It was a memory," she choked out. "Was it…the same as last nights?" Cruella responded by only nodding her head. Cruella buried her face into his chest, sobbing softly. "It's okay, you are safe now. You didn't hurt him. You are a changed woman now." Cruella didn't respond, she only scooted closer to him, satisfying her desire to be as close to him as she could get. "Get some sleep, Ella. You need it."

The next morning, Cruella woke up a bit later than usual. Her eyes fluttered open to the sunlight beaming in through the window. Cruella rolled over, seeing that the other half of the bed was empty. Looking up at the nightstand to see what time it was, she noticed a bouquet of luscious red roses were blocking her view of the alarm clock. She smiled, "That man…" Sitting up in the bed, she reached over, picking a rose from the bouquet, admiring its beauty. Wrapping a towel around his hips, August smiled at the blonde, "I see someone is finally awake…" Cruella jumped a little, not realizing he had been standing there, "Mmm, good morning to you as well." August smiled, making his way over to plant a soft kiss to her lips, "Did you sleep alright?" Cruella nodded, "A little, yes." August smiled, "Hook is wanting me to unload a few things off his ship, so I will be gone most of the day." Cruella nodded, "I understand. I planned on visiting Henry a little. I forgot to ask how he was the other night." August sighed, "Poor lad, he's torn to pieces about not being able to participate for the rest of the season." Cruella sighed, "I'll definitely have to visit him now…" August smiled, "Don't manage to skin anyone today, alright?" Cruella smirked, "I promise I won't." August smiled, placing a kiss to her forehead, "Eat something too, you need to eat.." Cruella rolled her eyes, "As you wish."

About an hour after getting herself ready, Cruella made her way down the stairs to enjoy a cp of coffe in the diner. "Well good morning to you, blondie!" said a unfamiliar voice. "Cruella looked up from her book, to see a redhead sitting across the table from her. "The name's Zelena. And you're Cruella De Vil." Cruella's eyebrow raised, "I do remember you, somewhat, dahling. From when I was a student of the Dark One." Zelena grinned, "Figured you wouldn't! You were so young back then. How old were you? Nineteen? Twenty?" Cruella sighed, "Sixteen." Zelena's eyes widened, "You started out young!" Cruella shrugged, "I suppose I did?" Zelena smirked, "And look at you now, a former villain who is in love with a puppet." Cruella narrowed her eyes, " Did Miss Swan send you here?" Zelena's eyes widen," Wh-What. Emma? No..no no." Cruella rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, you are all trying to figure out my sob of a story to use against me. It won't work, dahling. Only I, the author, and August know of my tale. Now if you excuse me, you've ruined my appetite." With that, Cruella left her money on the table before strutting her way out of the diner.

"Last crate, mate!" Killian shouted as he kicked the large wooden crate down the ramp. August sat down on it, wiping the sweat away from his forehead, "Why are you even unloading this crap now? What do you need to find?" Killian grinned, "A certain necklace. I want to give it to my lass." August smirked, "There's a fine jewelry shop here in town?" Killian grinned, "Aye there is, but this necklace has a rare diamond in it. No other like it." August smirked, "Well, that makes more sense." Killian arched a brow as he tossed a bottle of rum to August, "How's your lass? Haven't seen her since she was at the hospital the other day." "She's been hiding out, she feels like she will be driven out of town if she is seen too much." Killian shook his head, "Emma has fightened her, huh?" August shrugged, "I don't know man, it's odd, Emma has shown her true colors to me. I figured she'd be happy that I have found the girl of my dreams." Killian shrugged, "Have you told your father?" August nodded, taking a swig of the rum. "I have, he's upset as well." August looked up pleadingly at Killian, "You can keep something to yourself, right?" Killian's eyes widened, becoming more intrigued into the conversation, "What's bothering you, lad?" August sighed, "Cruella thinks…well.." Killian arched a brow, "Go on lad. Spit it out already." August looked back up to Killian, "We think Cruella is pregnant." Killian stumbled a bit, his eyes were wide, "August, you and her…" August nodded, "We've been trying. She's already a mother to a little one." Killian smiled, reaching over to pat him on the shoulder, "I am happy for you mate, congratulations!" August smiled, "Just, don't tell Emma. We aren't sure just yet. We don't need it getting out and then finding out it isn't true. Cruella is already worried about it."

Authors note: Thank you for all of your reviews! I truly appreciate them! Keep them coming!


	6. Unexpected Pregnancy

It was nearly nightfall, Cruella was strutting down the marble hallways, glancing at each of the nurses she passed. Once she stepped into Henry's room, a smile appeared on her face before knocking softly on the door, "I see someone's in better spirits today, instead of sobbing on a field." Henry smiled as he sat up slighting in his bed, "Hey Cru." Cruella smiled, handing him a paper bag, "I stopped at Granny's for your dinner. I know how terrible hospital food is." Henry grinned as he sat the bag on his table beside the bed, "Thanks!" Cruella sat down on the chair beside him, ruffling a hand through his hair, "Sorry I couldn't come by with August the other day. I have been worried sick about you!" Henry stuck his hand in the bag, pulling out a wrapped up burger, "It's okay, I know you and my moms haven't been getting along, well at least one of them, " he said before taking a bite of the burger. "Henry, Emma has the right to hate me, especially after what I did to you…" Henry shook his head, "The author told my grandparents you can't hurt a fly anymore. I forgive easily, especially to villains who actually change. You've changed completely." Cruella smiled, "Only to show my ex husband I could be a better mother. Which didn't help at all." Henry's eyes widen, "You have a kid?!" Cruella nodded, "Mhmm! A little girl. She's much younger than you. " Henry smiled, "Can I meet her one day?" Cruella inhaled a deep breath, "Dahling, I lost my rights to see her. My ex and I finalized my divorce.." Henry frowned, "I didn't mean to bring it up. I am sorry, Cruella." Cruella shook her head, "It's fine, dahling! Really!" Henry grinned as he took another large bite from his burger, "So, you and August huh?" Cruella laughed softly, "Yes, he and I are..together?" Henry grinned, "I like you two as a couple! It's a twist! A villain and a hero! Just like mom and Robin!" Cruella smiled, "Indeed." She glanced up at the clock, before rising from her seat, "Dahling, I am afraid I have to leave you now. August will be heading back to the inn soon. You have my number, in case you need anything right?" Henry nodded as he finished off his burger. "Feel better!" Cruella said. She blew him a kiss before she began to strut out of the room, and down the halls.

"Where could that blasted woman be?! She's an hour late!" Gold growled. Maleficent, sitting on one of counters rolled her eyes, " Calm down! She is probably with August. She'll be here soon!" At that moment, Cruella stumbled into the shop, "I'm here! I'm here!" Maleficent giggled slightly, "Where've you been?" Cruella sat her purse down beside the counter, before leaning over it, "With Aug." Maleficent smirked leaning in to whisper, "Fix your blouse, dear…" Cruella's eyes widened before looking down. Her blouse was half unbuttoned, revealing her red laced brassier. Gold smirked as he caught a glance at it, "Please fix yourself after you and your puppet entangle each other in the sheets…" Cruella groaned as she buttoned up the rest of her blouse, "Don't act like you didn't like seeing what's underneath here…" Gold shrugged, "I won't lie, you're a beautiful woman, I'd kill to have someone like you in bed with me." "Too bad you have to be above four foot and eleven inches to be in my bed." Maleficent couldn't help but laugh until tears ran down her cheeks, "Oh Cru, always with the height..." "You stop laughing, and Cruella, just fix yourself please!" "Fine! Why did you need us here? Clearly Cruella had better things to do." "Cruella is our topic of course. I've heard rumors about you dearie." Cruella drummed her nails against the glass counter, "And what've you heard about me?" "I heard from a little bird, that you, my dear Cruella, could be with child?" Maleficent's eyes widened as she spun to face Cruella, "And you didn't bother to tell me?! What happened to, 'I am not mother material'?!" Cruella's eyes widened, "Who'd you hear that from?" Gold smirked, "You have your skinning tools. I have my tools to hear and see things. It actually came from you lover's lips. He was telling his dear old friend, Captain Hook." Cruella's heart felt as if it dropped to the floor. "You do look quite radiant dear, just like a mother would…" "Oh it isn't her first. She has one with her former husband. Genevieve was her name, correct?" Cruella tried to speak, but nothing came out. "Cru, you know you can tell us anything. Especially news like this. Children are a blessing!" Cruella's body tensed up, she quickly grabbed her bag before stumbling out of the shop. Maleficent shot back at Gold, "Do you always have to torment her?! For goodness sakes, she's gone through enough in her life!" Gold shrugged, "She has to learn she can't keep secrets here in Storybrooke, like she could in New York,"

Back at the inn, August had just arrived after a long day at the docks, he was laying down on the bed, eyes closed as he began to drift off. Suddenly her heard the door whack open. He jolted up, placing a hand on his chest, "Ella, you scared me." But it wasn't Cruella who had whacked the door open, it was Emma. "When were you going to tell me Cruella was pregnant?!" August's eyes widened, " Em, we aren't exactly sure if she is!" Emma shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe it. You and her. Oh all people! She tried to kill Henry!" August sighed, "Emma, she regrets it! She does! It's been eating her alive!" Emma snorted, "I highly doubt that! You and her are not a good match! She's the devil herself. Your father even hates her, that should mean something to you!" "Is that true?" A soft voice said. Emma turned to see Cruella standing in the door way, it looked as if she had been crying. "Cruella..I didn't know.." Cruella scoffed, glancing at August, before strutting away. "Cruella!" August called out, running past Emma. "Dammit.. dammit.." Emma whispered. "Cruella! Ella wait!" Cruella quickly turned to face August, tears streaming down her cheeks, "He hates me? August, why wouldn't you tell me?!" August sighed, "I didn't want to hurt you, Ella, I didn't." Cruella scoffed, "Too late for that. Just…stay the hell away from me, Booth." Cruella hissed as she got in her car, speeding off into the road. "August, I am so sorry…" said Emma. "You just had to ruin things, didn't you? Cruella doesn't try to ruin you and Killian, so why bother with us?! We are happy, Emma. Why can't you just open your damn eyes and see that?!" Before she got a word in, August was already heading back inside the inn.


	7. Heartache

It nearly midnight, August had been calling Cruella since she had left over three hours ago. August had eventually tired himself out from calling, but only getting her voice mail. August jolted up when he felt his phone buzzing in his hand. His heart started racing when he saw it was Cruella. "Hello?! Cruella?!" He could hear tears over the phone, his heart dropped. "August?" It was Maleficent's voice. "August, there's been an accident." August felt a lump in his throat, "Gold and I tried to stop her. She wouldn't listen." "Where are you," August asked, panic in his voice." "We are in the emergency room. We just got here.." August hung up before she could get another word out. He quickly grabbed his leather jacket and helmet, racing out the inn. After a twenty minute ride to the hospital, August hopped off the bike before racing into the emergency department. "August!" Maleficent cried out. August sprinted towards her, "Where is she?!" Maleficent sighed, "She in the operating room. She needed emergency surgery. They won't tell us why." August ran his hands through his hair, "What happened?" "She came to the cabin, told me everything that happened at the inn. Gold ran his mouth to her, saying this is the issues when a villain has a child. She got upset and stated that she was going back to New York. I don't know how the accident happened, but her panther is completely totaled." August felt tears running down his cheeks, he tried to keep from sobbing, but her failed. "Come on, Isaac and Gold are in the waiting room.."

After many hours of waiting, August finally saw Dr. Whale walk out from behind the double doors that lead to the Emergency room. "August? Maleficent?" Both August and Maleficent jumped from the seats, "Right here," said Maleficent. "She's our of the operating room. We will be putting her into ICU for the night." "What happened to her?" Maleficent asked. The doctor hung his head down a little, sighing, "May I speak to August please? Alone?" August's heart felt as if it had dropped as he followed August down the hall. "What do you think is happening?" Isaac asked hesitantly. Maleficent shrugged, " I don't know. I beginning to worry." Maleficent turned back to observe the doctor and August. The moment she saw August drop down to his knees, burying his face into his hands, Maleficent turned to Isaac, sobbing into his shoulder. A few more hours passed, had been sent back to Cruella's room. Emma and Killian both come racing through the waiting room to find Maleficent and Isaac in there. "Emma…" Maleficent said softly. "What happened?! Is she okay?!" Isaac glanced at Maleficent before looking back down at his folded hands. Maleficent stood up sighing, " There was a car accident…" "Obviously!" Emma interrupted. "Emma, shut up and let her talk," Isaac snapped. "Continue…" Killian said, glaring towards the man. "She just got back into her room. She in ICU. But…" Maleficent sighed, "She lost the baby.." she choked out. Emma's eyes grew wide, she clung to August before as if she were losing her balance. " She isn't awake yet. It appears she is in a coma as well, " said Isaac. Killian pulled Emma in closer to him as she buried her face into his chest. "Might as well go back home, they won't let us see her until she wakes up.."

After a quiet drive back home, Emma and Killian walked hand in hand up the stairs to the apartment, where they were greeted by Henry, Zelena, the Charmings, and Regina. "What is going on? What happened in front of the diner?" Snow asked. Killian sat down on the sofa with Emma, who was still trembling. "What is going on…?" Zelena asked, kneeling down beside Emma. "It's Cruella…there was a car accident." Snow gasped, her hands covering her mouth. Regina's eyes widened, "Is she alright?!" Emma shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "August wasn't with her, was he?" David asked. "No, mate. It was only Cruella." Zelena shook her head, "Is she going to be alright?" "According to Maleficent, it doesn't look too good. She has some cracked ribs, her femur is broke, and a mild concussion. She's in a coma." Regina sighed, sitting down beside Henry, rubbing his back soothingly. "She lost the baby.." Emma choked out. "It's my fault. If I hadn't had went to the inn, she wouldn't be in the state she's in.." Snow gasped once more. "She was pregnant?! I just saw her this morning!" Zelena cried out. "She was twelve weeks, according to Isaac." Said Killian as he stroked Emma's hair. "Don't blame yourself, Emma. You know she drives like a bat out of hell," said Regina. "Regina!" Cried out Zelena. "The poor girl is in enough pain! Have some respect!" "I just talked to her…a few hours ago.." Henry choked out. "She said she didn't even get to see her little girl she already has, due to the divorce…" Emma buried her face into Killian's chest, sobbing. "When can we visit her?" Henry asked "Lad, we don't know. She isn't even awake." Henry sighed, resting his head onto Regina's shoulder as tears fell from his cheeks. "How's August?" Zelena asked. Killian shook his head, "I don't know. He was already in the room with her. Maleficent refuses to leave the waiting room until she gets any updates." At that moment, Regina reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone after feeling it buzz. "It's Maleficent now…" Before answering, Regina stood up to walk outside the apartment, closing the door behind her. "I am going to bed.." Henry said. David helped Henry up from the couch, leading him up the stairs to his bedroom. "This is just awful, losing her child in a divorce..now losing her child after a serious accident.." said Snow softly. After a few minutes of silence, Regina stepped back in, Robin also joining her. "Good evening.." he said quietly. "What did Mal say?" Zelena asked eagerly. "It turned for the worst. Cruella had some internal bleeding. She's back in the operating room." Zelena sighed, resting her head on Emma's knee. " It's nearly six in the morning…might as well stay up to find out anymore updates," said Snow. "I'll make some coffee," said Regina, making her way into the kitchen. "Love, would you like to get some sleep?" Killian whispered to Emma. Emma didn't respond, she had wore herself out crying. "Looks like she's already out like a light. Killian stood up, giving a soft groan as he lifted the blonde up in a bridal position, carrying her back into their room.

TO BE CONTINUED..


	8. Sleeping Beauty

It had been about three days since she was admitted into ICU. Cruella has still not came out of her coma. August was sitting in the chair beside her bed, both hand holding one of hers tightly. Every now and then he'd place a loving kiss to it. The sight of her killed him, it brought him to tears. IVs in her arms, breathing tube going down her throat. Bruises up and down her arms. A gash on her forehead from where her head slammed into the steering wheel. August placed her hand onto his lips, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Ella, sweetie. I miss your voice so much. I miss that beautiful accent. I miss seeing those beautiful, sparkling blue eyes when you wake up in the morning." August began to choke up. "Sweetheart, I miss you..please..please wake up." August jumped when he heard a knock at the door. When he turned, he saw Henry, standing innocently at the door with his book in his hand. "Hey kiddo, come on in.." August said as he wiped his tears away. Henry slowly made his way inside the room. He couldn't help but stare at the blonde. "It doesn't even look like her…" Henry whispered. August nodded, "She's still the same person. It'll take a while for her to heal." Henry nodded, "August, do you mind if I have a few minutes with Cruella?" August smiled, "Of course. I am going to go check on Mal. I'll be back soon." After August left, Henry sat his book down on the floor along with his backpack. He sat himself down in the chair August was in, staring at Cruella. "Hey Cruella…it's me, Henry." Henry sighed, placing his hand onto hers. "Cru, I miss you. It's not the same without you out there. I miss seeing you at the diner in the mornings. I know it's only been a few days, but we've missed you." Henry began to choke up, "I know my mom, Emma, and you don't really get along, but I hope you two will someday. And I am really sorry about your baby. Maybe you and August can have another soon?" Standing in the doorway were both Maleficent and August. Both of their hearts were touched by Henry's little message to Cruella. Henry sighed, when he began to stand up, Cruella's hand quickly grasped his wrist. Henry's eyes widened as he saw her eyes began to flutter open. She looked around the room before looking up at his. "Cruella?!" August's eyes widened, he began to think something was wrong, he quickly sprinted into her room. Once her caught the sight of his beloved Cruella awake, a smile appeared on his face, "Sweetie!" Henry and August both turned their heads to the monitor, growing worried of the rapid beeping sounds. "Alright folks, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Whale said as he and three other nurses made their way inside. "Henry come here!" Maleficents called out. Henry quickly grabbed his bag and his book, sprinting out to the blonde. Maleficent pulled him in close to her, stroking his hair soothingly. Her piercing blue eyes never leaving Cruellas, which have been closed once more. Both Maleficent and Henry became worried when they saw a nurse coming towards them, shutting the door to give the staff and Cruella her privacy.

About an hour later, August came out from Cruella's room, making his way into the waiting room. Hnery had fell asleep on Maleficent's shoulder as they waited for updates. Her eyes widened at the sight of August. He smiled to the both of them, "She's awake. They moved her into another room. She's no longer in ICU. You both can go back there with me now." Maleficent smiled nudging the boy to wake him up, "Henry, she's awake. Let's go visit her." Henry's eyes shot open, quickly leaping up from his seat. The three made their way down the halls and up one more floor until they reached Cruella's room. August knocked on the door, "Sweetheart, You have visitors." Cruella slowly sat up in her bed, smiling, "Hello," she said hoarsely. Henry grinned at her. "Dear! Oh my gods! " Maleficent cried out as she hugged Cruella, "You had us all worried sick!" Cruella groaned, "Easy dahling..I am very very sore.." Maleficent smiled, "Sorry, I couldn't contain myself." August smiled, "Maleficent hasn't left that waiting room since you arrived." Cruella smiled, "She's a true friend.."

After a few hours of visitng, Doctor Whale decided to shoo the blonde and the boy out, to speak with Cruella and August privately. "Why do they keep sending us out?" Maleficent sighed, kneeling down to the boy's height, "Henry, Doctor Whale needs to speak with Cruella. She doesn't know she lost the child…" Henry's eyes widen, he looked back into the window where he could see the doctor talking two the couple before glancing back to her, "She doesn't know?" Maleficent shook her head, "She didn't know she was even having the baby." Her eyes glanced up, she saw cruella burying her face into her hands, clearly she was torn to pieces. Maleficent's heart broke for Cruella. "Henry, Why don't we go…I'll take you back home.."


	9. Gone with the De Vil

After a few more days in the hospital, Cruella was finally discharged from the hospital, and returned back to the inn with August. When they arrived, the room was filled with flowers, card, balloons hat said "Get Well Soon!" on them. Henry had left her a small, white stuffed cat. Cruella smiled at all of the little things that were sent. She felt as if she was actually missed around here. "Let's get you off these crutches and into bed, hun." August said. Cruella nodded, grabbing his shoulder to keep her balance. After settling in, Cruella quickly managed to drift off to sleep, leaving August, by her side stroking her hair. It wasn't near nightfall when Cruella finally woke up. "Good evening sleepy head." Cruella smiled, wincing slightly as she stretched her arms out. "Easy…don't strain yourself. Doctor's orders." Cruella frowned glaring at him. "About that time they heard a knock at the door. August called out, "Come in!" Cruella's eyes widened to see that it was Marco stepping inside the room. "I see she's actually awake this time." August smiled, turning to Cruella, "He came to visit you the night after the accident, you were still out." Cruella smiled, "Oh, I apologize.." Marco shook his head, "No need, dear. You had no control over it. I must say, you look a thousand times better than when I first came to visit. Less pale." Cruella nodded, glancing at August before staring back down at her folded hands. "We had a rough evening last night. They had to put another breathing tube down her throat, so it is bothering her to talk." Marco sighed, "My apologies, I was not aware." Cruella shook her head, "You are fine, Marco." The older man gave her a smile, "I actually brought you two something from the diner, figured you get some meat of your bones dear. No need to starve yourself like your models." Cruella's eyes widened, giving August a surprised look. "She has been eating pretty well, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to bring her home today." Marco smiled as he set the two paper bags down, "I am glad to hear. The town has been very worried." Cruella just responded by smiling to him, pulling the furry throw closer to her to keep warm. "I will not keep you two very long, I know she needs her rest." August smiled, stroking the blonde tresses, "Thank you, papa.." Cruella smiled to him, "I appreciate you visiting, sir. It means quite a bit to me." Marco tipped his hat to her, "Anything for my son's lady. Nodding to August, Marco slipped quietly out the door, shutting it behind him.

After their dinner, Cruella and August we both curled up close to each other, trying to keep her warm as much as possible. Cruella smiled as August clicked through the channels on the television, giggling at his expressions at each of the shows they've skipped through. "Tough choice this evening, hun?" August smirked, "I believe so, Ms. De Vil." Cruella smiled, resting her head onto his chest. "Are you, okay?" August asked, setting the remote down, stroking her hair once more. He could feel wet tears on his bare chest, but he heard no sounds of crying. "I don't think I was meant to carry our child. It must be karma..for what I did to Henry." August sighed, "Sweet heart, don't you dare say that. He said we could try again one day. Don't you worry." Cruella buried her face into his chest, "What if this causes me to never be able to have children again?" August shook his head, "You don't need to worry, Ella. I promise. I just wasn't our time I suppose." Cruella nodded, looking up at him with teary eyes. August place a kiss ono the top of her head, before picking the remote back up and flipping through channels once more. "Ahh, here we go.." Cruella rested her head back onto his chest, averting her eyes back to the television, "What is it?" August smiled, "You've never seen Gone with the Wind?" Cruella scrunched up her nose, smiling " No, I can't say that I have." August gently pulled her close to him, covering her up with the furry throw, "It is a classic, sweetie. It's about the Civil War. The main character's name is Scarlet O'Hara. Lovely romance if I do say so myself." Cruella smiled, "Scarlet, such a beautiful name…" August began stroking her head again, "Her lover's name is Rhett Butler. He's one suave man…" Cruella grinned, looking up at him, "You are as well, Aug." Shrugging, he toyed with a curl, wrapping it around his finger, averting his eyes back to the television. Towards the middle of the movie, August had drifted off to sleep, his head against the headboard and his fingers through the blonde curls. Cruella couldn't help but stay up. She tensed up as she watched Scarlet O'Hara fall down those steps, causing her to lose her second child. Cruella fought back tears, she didn't want to wake August up. She knew he's barely slept in the past week. She took a deep breath in, holding herself back from crying. Her heart has been shattered. She thought Marco's surprise visit would help soothe the pain. The pain only became worse. She knew, despite his hatred towards her, that he would cherish being a grandfather to August's children. Cruella had no one to share that with besides him. She has no family, at least that she knows of, here in Storybrooke. All she had was August and Maleficent. She knew her closest friend knew what type of pain she was in. But she didn't lose her child to a prince and princess, to save their own. Cruella sighed, looking up at August, his peaceful state as he continued to sleep. Once the movie had finally ended, Cruella slightly reached over to grab the remote, shutting the television off, before drifting off to sleep


	10. Toasts and Milkstains

Zelena groaned, fiddling with one of Regina's pencils out of boredom one morning. Regina was going over a few pieces of paperwork, getting distracted each time Zelena groaned. Growing aggravated by her groans, Regina wadded up a blank piece of paper, tossing it at Zelena's head, "Will you hush! I am trying to do my job!" Zelena glared, waving her hand to make her paper work swish to the side, eventually scattering to the floor. Zelena smirked, "Oops." Regina glared, "You are an idiot." Zelena shrugged, "Maybe if you'd pay me attention, I wouldn't be a bother." Regina bent down, collecting all of her papers back, sitting back at her desk, "Don't you have something better to do than bug me all day?" Zelena rolled her eyes, "There's nothing to do really, all the excitement has gone downhill since Cruella returned home from the inn." Regina arched a brow at her before going back through her paperwork, "You know there's some potluck this evening at the diner tonight? It's her first outing since she's returned home." Zelena shook her head, "No, I didn't know. It's been a month hasn't it? I wonder if she's still depressed about the baby." Regina shook her head in disbelief, "Of course she is! She lost her child!" Zelena shrugged, "Geez, who jerked a knot into your corset this morning?" Zelena and Regina's eyes glanced to the door, noticing Henry walk in. "There's my favorite nephew!" Zelena exclaimed, pulling Henry into her lap, smothering his cheeks with kisses. "Zelena! This is worse than the time you tried to strangle me!" Henry eventually squirmed out of her grip, plopping down beside her on the couch. "Mom, we are going to the potluck for Cruella tonight, right?" Regina nodded, "Zelena and I were just talking about it. I need to think of what to bring…" Zelena grinned, "I have a few ideas!" Regina glared at her sister, "No, you are not allowed to make another thing! You nearly set my kitchen on fire!" Zelena frowned, "It was one time!" Henry grinned, " I can make brownies?" Regina smiled, "That'll be fine, Henry. Take your Aunt along, she's driving me crazy." Zelena groaned, "Always rude to me!" Zelena stood up, helping her nephew up as well before they both made their way out of the mayor's office.

"Ella? Are you almost ready" August called out from the bathroom, as he finished shaving. "Almost. Thank god I had my Chanel flats…or I'd refuse to leave this room." August smirked, as he stepped out of the bathroom, pulling on his black, v-neck shirt, "You only need one anyways. That cast won't fir in the other" Cruella glared up at him, "That's not funny, Aug!" August smiled, helping her up and with her crutches," I know sweetheart, I know." Cruella frowned, "Should we even be going to this? I mean, I feel like it's too soon…" August placed a sweet kiss onto her forehead, trying to soothe her nerves, "Hey, it's okay, sweetheart. It's been a month since you've left this room. Besides, everyone wants to see you." Cruella nodded, leaning her forehead onto his, "Let's just hope no one brings a certain topic up…" August nods, placing a kiss onto her lips," I don't think anyone is too cruel to bring it up. Now, we better get going, we are already late."

Throughout the evening, everyone gathered around Cruella. Roland never left Cruella's lap, not even for Regina. Henry as well did not want to leave her side. David stood up, with his glass of beer,"I'd like to make a toast, to August and Cruella. I know if something like this would have happened to me or Snow, we both would have stayed in hiding longer than these two. But it is a miracle Cruella is here with us tonight." Cruella smiled, taking August's hand into hers. " To Cwuella!" Roland cried out as he raised his glass of milk. Everyone giggled at the little boy. Cruella smiled, placing a kiss onto the top of his head, "Thank you Roland!" "Cruella, you look amazing, how is your recovery going?" Belle asked. "Slow, very slow. But it takes patience for something like this to heal." Will took another swig of his beer before slurring, "You two kids going to try for another one?" Everyone went silent. Eyes glaring at the drunk man, "What? Was it something I said?" Belle elbowed him in the side, "Nice…" Cruella sighed before, glancing at August, who was also glaring at Will, "Too far, Will." Cruella glanced up at Maleficent, who was stroking her hair, "Where's Rumple?" Maleficent tilted her head, "He didn't feel like coming tonight dear, he had thing to do apparently." Cruella rolled her eyes, "Lovely." "No need for him sugar, you have enough stress on you," Granny called out from the kitchen. Cruella smiled, stroking the little boy's hair, "You are just cute as a button, you know that?" Roland grinned, before Cruella wiped the milkstaind from his upper lip. "She's amazing with children, have you noticed?" Emma whispered to Killian. Killian nodded, taking a nother swig of rum before replying, "Aye, she may say she isn't mother material, but she is just lying to herself…"

After many more hours of conversations, food, laughter, and reminiscing, August and Cruella made their way back to their room, settling themselves in for the night. " Come here, kitten," August said, allowing Cruella to snuggle up close to him, pulling the bedding over them both. "Kitten?" Cruella said, resting her head onto his bare chest. "I thought it was cute." Cruella grinned placing a sweet kiss to his chest. As August stroked her blonde curls, he sighed, "Are you okay? I mean, after what Will Scarlet said?" Cruella nodded, "He was drunk, I know what it's like to blurt things out when intoxicated." August sighed, "Well, would we ever consider trying again?" Cruella looked up at him, smiling, "We will, but…we need to wait…a while." August nodded, "Of course, now you…you need your rest. We have an early morning, and we finally get that cast off your leg tomorrow.."


	11. A new addition

It had been a few months since Cruella finally had the cast removed from her leg. She and August had also found themselves a small apartment in the same building as the Charming's. After August picking up a shift at the animal shelter, Cruella was often left at the apartment by herself. She didn't get out much since the accident. She was always worried something would happen if she was by herself. One evening, Cruella had fallen asleep on the leather loveseat, wearing herself out with cleaning every inch of the apartment that day. August came in quietly, smiling at the blonde sleeping away. He shut the door quietly, though it had her stir a little, causing her to wake up. "I didn't mean to wake you, kitten." Cruella smiled, sitting up, drawing the knitted throw closer to her, "You're fine, I've missed you," she said hoarsely. August grinned, kneeling down beside her, beside him was a large cardboard box. "I have a present for you." Cruella arched a brow, "Is it for some special occasion?" August smiled, shaking his head, "Just open it." Cruella smiled, leaning down to open the box, and out popped a puppies head. It barked at her, causing her to jump a little, but she smiled down at it. It was a little Rottweiler. "August…I…I don't know what to say!" August laughed, "I figured you could use a companion around here now that I am working." Cruella giggled a little as the little critter jumped into her lap. Its front paws pressed against her chest as it attempted to lick her cheeks. "Good gracious! You are an affection little imbecile, aren't you?" August laughed, taking the puppy and setting it into her lap, "What do you plan on calling him?" Cruella perked a brow, "Him?" August nodded, "Found him roaming around the library, poor little thing." Cruella frowned, stroking its head, "Jasper?" August smiled, "Jasper it is then." Cruella grinned looking down at the puppy, who had eventually fell asleep in his lap.

Later that night, Cruella and August had snuggled in bed for another movie night together, the little puppy snuggled in between them. After continuously flipping the channels, they finally landed on a movie that seemed to catch Cruella's attention quickly. It was "102 Dalmatian." "You are sure you want to watch this?" August smirked, drawing her in closer, along with little Jasper. Cruella glared at the television,"They picked an awful actress to portray me, I don't look that old!" August chuckled a bit, stroking the blonde curls, "Not at all, kitten." Cruella groaned, "I knew I should have gotten botox." August nudged her gently, "No, you don't need that crap. You are gorgeous already." Cruella grinned, gazing up at him, "You really think so?" August smiled, placing a kiss onto her forehead, "I know so. Now I need to sleep, Puppies tend to be early risers." Cruella groaned, "Lovely, I'll have something to look forward to in the morning with this little one, now won't I?" August laughed, "Good start to our family, don't you think?" Cruella gave him a playful nudge before curling up close to him. The puppy squirmed, managing its way to Cruella's hip, flopping down on top of her, going right back to sleep.

Authors note: I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I know this chapter was short, but hey, at least it was a happy chapter! More to come soon!


	12. Road Trip

"You are still determined to look for that necklace aren't you?" August asked, sitting down on one of the wooden crates. Killian groaned, "I am

determined to give it to Swan. She deserves it!" August laughed, "Just go buy her a necklace, and all will be good!" Killian glared, "This is a rare

diamond, mate. Not just an ordinary diamond necklace." August laughed throwing his hands up innocently. Killian grinned looking up to see

Cruella coming aboard the ship, "Good morning gorgeous!" August turned, smiling to see Cruella coming up on deck, "Hey there, beautiful."

Cruella grinned, "Good morning you two. Aug, can I speak to you privately?" August nods, rising from the wooden crate. He took her hand

before leading her back to the dock. "Get you some lovin' woody!" Killian snickered. "August shook his head laughing, embracing the blonde once

they reached the docks. "What's going on?" Cruella grinned, "I just got a phone call from my attorney. I am getting full custody over Genevieve!"

August's eyes grew wide, "What?! Ella! This is amazing news!" August lifted her up into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist before

planting his lips onto hers. "Oh yeah! Get it Woody!" Called Killian, who was leaning over the deck grinning. August and Cruella both looked up,

shaking their heads. Cruella grinned, looking back towards August, "I wanted you to be the first to know about her coming." August smiled,

"When will she be here?" Cruella sighed, "That's the thing…I have to go to New York tonight." August sighed, "Tonight?" Cruella smiled, pecking

his lips once more before whispering, "Don't worry, nothing will happen. I am just picking her up from my brother-in-law's. I'll be back by

Monday morning." August sighed, "That's two days from now, it will kill me." Cruella grinned, "I think you can manage. I need to get back to the

apartment. I leave in thirty minutes." August's eyes widened, "That soon?!"

Cruella nodded. Taking in a deep breath, then slowly exhaling, August placed a kiss to the tip of her nose. He whispered, "Be careful, alright?"

Cruella smiled up at him, "Your friend Emma actually offered to take me." Hook began to choke on his rum, as he was still eavesdropping, "My

girl?!"

Cruella perked a brow up at the choking pirate, "There a problem?" Hook's eyes widened at her stern tone, "Nope not at all. Just don't kill each

other.."

The first hour of the drive was filled with nothing but awkward silence. Emma kept her eyes on the road, not attempting to glance over at the

blonde in the passenger seat. "So…umm…you have a kid?" Cruella perked an eyebrow, at the woman's attempt to make small talk, "Yes…the main

reason we are going to Great Neck…" Emma sighed, knowing she had made the ride more tensed than it was before. Once they made it to

Boston, the boarded a plane to was going straight to JFK, approximately arriving at 12:20 am.

To be continued….


	13. Surprises

"August! Quit pacing! They will be here any second!" Killian said, laughing. August groaned he continued to pace, occasionally looking out the window to see if the panther had pulled up. Finally it did. August's heart stopped. The bell above the diner's door rang. August froze as he saw Cruella step inside, behind her, a blonde little girl. She wore a pale pink dress with a grey chinchilla fur vest. She looked exactly like Cruella. August smiled as he made his way over to Cruella, placing a kiss onto her cheek, "I missed you." Cruella grinned, looking down at the little girl, "Can you say hello to August. The little girl looked up at him with a big smile, "Hello!" She was friendlier than August had thought she'd be. "It had been a few hours later, the couple and Cruella's daughter had spent them together. She was already attached to August. Cruella couldn't help but smile.

After tucking the Genevieve in for the night, Cruella and August were snuggled up in their bed. "God I missed you. Don't ever leave like that again." August said, pecking her cheek. Cruella smiled, snuggling up closer to him, "I missed you a thousand times more. Aug…I do have some news." August's eyes widened, "You aren't leaving again, are you?" Cruella shook her head, laughing, "No…I can't really travel far. I am expecting." August sat up quickly, a grin appeared upon his face, "Really?!" Cruella only responded with a nod, smiling. "Darling, that…that is fantastic!" Cruella smiled, "I have an appointment Monday. I won't let anything happen to this one, August…I swear.." August nods, leaning down to kiss her forehead, " I agree, I will be here…by your side. You'll just have to bear with my annoying, overprotective self." Cruella laughed, " Okay puppet, time for us to catch up on some sleep. I know you've barely slept.."

Back at the Charmings, the family were joined by Zelena and Regina as they sat with Henry, who was still recovering from his lacrosse accident. They had been entranced by the movie, A Haunted House. "What in the hell are we watching?!" Zelena asked. Henry laughed, "It is just a silly movie." Zelena perked a brow, "Obviously." Snow and David were curled up under a blanket on the couch, Regina in the Love seat with Zelena, who was cradling baby Neal. All heads turned to the door when Hook and Emma arrived. "What in the hell is on the magic box?" asked Hook. "A Haunted House, Henry replied as he turned back to the television. "Well, did they get settled in with Genevieve?" Asked Snow. Emma nods, "Yeah, they did. She is not only a spitting image of her mother, but she definitely has Cruella's personality. Not the killer one." Snow smiled, "Glad you saw the real side of her while you two were away." Emma smiled as she sat in the floor with Henry, "She has a softer side when it came to her girl."

Authors note: I know it has been a while since I have updated. I am needing to take some time as I am about to move, but I am going to continue updating, though like this chapter, it'll be short. But if you guys have any ideas, feel free to leave comments or PM me!


	14. First Day of School

Author's note: Have you guys missed me? I have finally found inspiration and I do hope you enjoy this update! It's a cute one! I apologize for my absence. I have been moving, traveling, working, schooling, etc. Here goes!

"Auggie Auggie! Mummy Mummy!" Squealed Genevieve as the jumped onto the bed one early morning. Cruella's icy blue eyes fluttered open to her energetic daughter's nose pressed against hers. August groaned in his sleep, turning over to face away from the two girls. Cruella smirked, rolling her eyes before looking back up at her daughter. "Good morning pet," Cruella whispered. "Mummy it's my first day at my brand new school! C'mon mummy! I can't be late!" Cruella groaned, tossing her head back onto her pillow, peeking over at her alarm clock, "Oh pet, its 6:37…you most certainly will not be late." Genevieve gave a slight pout, crossing her little arms across her chest, "But…but…mummy! I have to be first in class to meet new friends!" Cruella laughed softly, "Okay, okay, go get dressed little one. We will go to the diner together for breakfast. We'll let Jasper and August sleep in a bit. The little girl squealed before running off back to her bedroom.

Later that morning, the two girls were enjoying their breakfast. "If it isn't my favorite little family, having quite an adorable breakfast," said a dark voice. Cruella glared up at Rumpelstiltskin, who had his dark eyes focused on her daughter. Genevieve gulped, looking shyly up at him. "What can we do for you, imp," Cruella snapped. His eyes darted at hers, "Why must you always think I want something of you, dearie. I am only curious of why I am just now meeting your little bundle, after a month of her arrival." Cruella glared once again at him, "We've been quite busy. Now if you will excuse us, we need to get her to school." Rumpelstiltskin smirked, allowing the woman to rise from her chair. He quickly grabbed the blonde's wrist, whispering, "We wouldn't want the little runt to find about about your past, now would we? What would she think of her mother, the witch he killed animals…and her own grandmother." Cruella whimpered as he squeezed her wrist tighter. "Let me go, imp," she sneered before jerking away. "Genevieve, come darling. We need to get you to school." Rumple watched the two girls hurry out of the diner, whispering to himself, "Just you wait witch, just you wait…"

As the first bell rang, Cruella and Genevieve arrived at the school. Genevieve looked all around at the smaller little children quickly kissing their mother and fathers goodbye, and all of the much older students looking at her mother with fear in their eyes. "Mummy…" Genevieve quickly turned to huge her mother's legs. "Oh, pet. Come now, let go." Cruella gently pulled her daughter off before kneeling down to face her teary-eyed daughter with a smile. "Come now, Genevieve. Just a few hours ago you were beyond thrilled to get here, now you are all torn to pieces. What's the matter?" Genevieve sniffled, looking back to the students before turning back to her mother, "I want to go home." Cruella smiled, "You can come home after school!" Genevieve shook her head, " No mummy, I want to go home. To New York. I want to be with you there." Cruella sighed, adjusting her daughter's sweater, "Oh pet, this is our home now. I know it'll take time to get used to, but it's much better here." Before she could say another word, she caught Mary Margaret coming towards them. "Good morning Miss Genevieve! Cruella!" Genevieve smiled brightly before hugging the woman's legs. Cruella rose up, brushing off her skirt, "Good morning, dahling." Mary Margaret smiled at the little girl, "We don't want you to be late on your first day, go ahead and run on in!" Genevieve grinned, hugging her mother's legs once more before running into the building. Mary Margaret turned to the blonde, "No worries, Henry and I both promise we will take care of her." Cruella smiled, "Just…just make sure no one tells her about my past, please." Mary shook her head, "Nobody will say a word, I can make sure of that.


End file.
